1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of protecting devices used in motor vehicles without a body shell and it is based on an integral system which forms a roof for vehicles such as scooters and motorcycles, with the purpose of protecting the vehicle passenger from the inclement climate, with the qualities of being extensible and being able to remain folded small at the frontal part of the vehicle to be opened in rainy, snowy weather or at discretion of the passenger/s, being able to cover them in frontal and upper zones before said inclement climate. The Extensible Frontal Roof is used being located in the structural front of the vehicle without interfering with the driver's driving sight, placed below the line at the height of the handlebar by various fastening systems, fixed and/or removable, which let them be used in various vehicle models, such as the above mentioned. The main feature of the Extensible Frontal Roof is that its surface is comprised of different sheets linked between each other by binding fastening systems, which remain retracted and stacked in the frontal part of the vehicle in its closed position, with binding supports which connect it with the vehicle and take it to a raised position when being used, from where the roof will be unfolded in a semicircular way, taking upwards and backward the general surface, comprising a cover which provides protection to the driver in a front part and an upper part of its travel, so that the purpose described by this invention could have a sense in a unfavorable weather. The present Invention is described for its main use in motorcycles, more precisely scooters, preferably being implemented opposite the frontal surface of the structural body shell of said vehicles, and said Extensible Frontal Roofs could be generated with various supporting systems and/or materials, which in its manufacturing, will be adapted to different vehicle models.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A multiplicity of alternatives of structural protection against inclement climate are known for motor vehicles without a body shell, among which we can remark:
U.S. Pat. No. 27,713 A.D. 1910 discloses a complementary removable structure in bikes or similar, which when being assembled, achieve a protection structure which, along with an attached cover, can preserve the vehicle passenger from inclement climate and sun. The present invention is one of the first ones in providing a technical solution to the weather problem in vehicles without a body shell, however, a system which can remain placed in the vehicle and folded back in its frontal part, extensible and usable at will results in a new invention which deserves to be developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 245,903 by Harris describes an integral protection structure for bicycles. It preserves the passenger entirely from rain and other inclement climate. However, it is shown with a technical development and an inventive system very different from that in the patent described herein. It does not show extensible qualities, so that the structure could reduce its size in the frontal part of the vehicle, reaching an open position for its correct functional use, being able to be applied and removed by the user at will in a practical installation and disassembly action.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,945 by W. S. Harley describes a complete and integral shield for the wing on to motorcycles. It discloses certain adaptability characteristics to various vehicle models, but it does not show adaptable and/or folding characteristics in its structure and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for motorcycles which is placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,008 by R. S. Walford describes a screen for wind which applies to motorcycles. It discloses certain adaptability characteristics to the structure in various vehicles adding soft combinable materials with rigid supports, but it does not show adaptable and/or folding characteristics in its structure and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for motorcycles which is placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,594 by F. L. Dunlap describes a shield for wind which applies to motorcycles. It discloses the condition of being foldable, but it does not show extensible and/or folding characteristics in its structure and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for motorcycles which is placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,130 by V. E. Michael is proposed as a combination of a frontal shield for wind and an upper structure with the purpose of protecting the passengers in a vehicle without a body shell from inclement climate, defining a rigid structure with an upper sunshade, connected with the above mentioned windscreen, defining a single structure. Although the purpose of said invention are providing a detachable structure which adapts to different motorcycles models, the present invention does not have, among others, the extensible and/or folding characteristics in its structure which let it occupy a deployed position and another uncovered position, something very practical and necessary for its implementation and convenient use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,077 by DeVone describes a structure for an integral protection for bicycles. It preserves al passenger entirely from rain and other inclement climate. It also has other inventive purposes, for example with the roof of the structure which being removed it is disclosed to be used as a table. However, it is shown as a technical development and an inventive system very different from that in the patent describes d herein. It does not show comfortable extensible qualities, so that the structure could reduce its size by over folding different stretches in its structure still being installed in the vehicle at the driver's will, and/or extend above his/her head upwards and backwards to achieve the positions which provides protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,436 by Giddens and Arnold describes an integral protection structure for motorcycles and the like. It preserves the passenger entirely form rain and other inclement climate. It also discloses qualities of being capable to be removed and folded on itself. However, it is shown as a technical development and an inventive system very different from that in the patent describes d herein. It shows some difficulties on providing the required place for the vehicle companion, restricting it to be used by only one person. Definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof by slipping panels placed in its retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,448 in the name of Yagasaki discloses the development of a particular two-wheeled vehicle, with a seat, and the particular propose of an joinable, removable and modular body sheet, different covering sheet forming a perimetral security structure. It is an invention meeting the functions required by the patent proposed herein but it shows a totally different technical way of solution, since it does not disclose extensible or folding conditions in its structure, letting it modify its shape to go from an open position to a closing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,214 by Fu describes a protector shield for adverse climate conditions comprising a vertical and straight front, and horizontal roof and a back support, also straight and vertical. This invention describes a rigid and static structure functions as protection in inclement climate but the present invention is not capable of, among others, adapting or modifying its structural shape being allowed to occupy a deployed position and another uncovered position, something very practical and necessary for implementing and convenient use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,082 by Kincheloe describes a protection cage against crashes. The function to be claimed is strictly safety. It suggests an attached closing which could act as safe in adverse climate conditions, but it is briefly describes d and without variable conditions or adaptable to its shape. It does not have any of the qualities describes d in the present invention and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for vehicles without a body sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,987 in the name of Allen describes an integral protection structure for motorcycles and the like. It preserves the passenger entirely from rain and other inclement climate. It also discloses qualities of being capable to be removed and folded on itself. However, it is shown as a technical development and an inventive system very different from that in the patent describes d herein, formed by different panels connected in an over folded way among them, being extensible by slipping systems and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof by slipping panels placed in its retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,390 in the name of Gilbert discloses a structure for motorcycles and the like formed with a modular bar system and surfaces covering the perimeter until the whole vehicle is covered. It has functions related to protection against inclement climate like rain or snow and unfavorable climate conditions, but it is not referred to a roof with removable characteristics, which being installed in the front part of the vehicle shows extensible conditions being capable to increase its size and deploy to an upper and back part of the vehicle defining a practical and comfortable roof for a use in an intermittent way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,718 in the name of Boutin describes a tubular structure with sticks supporting a whole cover, designed to preserve the passengers from adverse climate conditions. It is not conceived as an structure with the characteristic of being capable to spread out to a covered position and retreat to a closed position alternately by surfaces connected between each other and slipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,392 in the name of Mainwal proposes a rigid shield to provide perimetral safety to motorcycles drivers and the like. It preserves passengers from adverse climate conditions and provides certain perimetral safety conditions. Due to the rigid nature of the invention, it lacks of modular characteristics, adaptable and/or extensible, not being capable to modify its size and shape to reach a deployed and another retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,614 in the name of Mc Grue defines a structure for vehicles without body shell formed by four rising sticks and an upper surface. The structure is disclosed with removable characteristics, and being uninstalled from the vehicle, it is capable to retreat the sticks against the cover, so as to reduce its structural volume, however it is not capable to modify its general size once installed from an open position to a closed position, allowing the driver to use the structure according to climate needs and his/her preferences. Definitely, it is not referred to a roof with extensible characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,173 by Chyan-Luen discloses an external structure too motor vehicles without body shell as a shield against the sun and against the sun and adverse climate conditions. It has a removable cover tarpaulin, but regarding its structure, it can be noticed that is excessively big and consequently heavy. Due to the rigid nature of the invention it lacks of modular characteristics, adaptable and/or extensible and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for motorcycles placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,253 by Mueller, Thoma and Theobald, describes a motorcycle having a continuation in its structural body shell defining a front part, a roof and a back in the vehicle. This structure cannot be compared to the nature of an extensible roof which is expected to adapt and modify its size from an opened position and a closed position placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,104 by Roethel describes a shield against the wind applying to motorcycles. It suggests the characteristics of being removable to the vehicle, but it does not have characteristics adaptable in its structure and, definitely, it is not referred to an extensible roof for motorcycles placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,220 in the name of Allen describes a detachable roof for vehicles without body shell such as quadricycles formed by two lateral bow-shaped bars and upper transversal bars, which are endorsed with an upper roof. It has functions related to protection against adverse climate such as rains and others but it is not referred to a roof with removable characteristics which when being installed in the front part of the vehicle, it shows extensible conditions being capable to modify its size and deploy to a back upper part of the vehicle defining a practical and comfortable for its intermittent use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,927 in the name of Kurohori, Ozeki, Furuta, Kobayashi, Takamoto, discloses an external structure to motor vehicles without body shell like a shield against the sun and adverse climate conditions. Due to the rigid nature of the invention it lacks of modular characteristics, adaptable and/or extensible, not being capable to modify its size and shape to achieve convenient positions of unfolded and retreated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,099 by Akiyama, Nakamura, Itabashi and Iijima describes a motorcycle having a continuation of its structural body shell defining a front, a roof and a back in the vehicle. This structural model cannot compare to the nature of a detachable “Roof” and attached to a vehicle, resides that it does not have adjustable or foldable conditions in its shape and it does not disclose any other supporting characteristics which define the present invention. Definitely it is not referred to an extensible roof placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
US Patent Publication No. 2003/0041890 A1 describes a modular structure of interconnected tubes to form a supporting structure of a roof for vehicles without body shell like scooters, with the purpose of protecting the passenger from rain and adverse climate conditions. The system does not disclose clear conditions of adaptability to various models, it does not disclose suitable connecting adaptable modules and it does not seem to have any effectiveness or simplicity when installing and uninstalling vehicle structure. Definitely it is not referred to a deployed roof from the front part of a vehicle to an upper and back part thereof, being capable to be installed and uninstalled in an extensible way at will.
US Patent Publication No. 2008/0048413 A1 describes a detachable roof for bicycles suitable for use and structural universal characteristics, with a main structural frame and a complementary cover, and although it protects drivers of vehicles without a roof from adverse climate conditions, it does not have deployable and/or extensible qualities in its structure, without any ability of being installed and removed at will during the route by extensible systems.
The Dutch patent 189520 describes a frontal shield for motorcycles connected in the handlebars of the vehicle and it unfolds upwards showing a stretch of frontal protection in a vertical direction and a second stretch of higher protection. It functions as a protection to the passenger/s from inclement climate. It describes in its graphics a shape which is similar to the Extensible Frontal Roof, sin embargo it is not referred to un extensible roof for vehicles without body shell placed in its in its retreated position under the height of the handlebar of the vehicle, without interfering the driver's visual field, giving the passenger the chance of using it in an unfolded position and in a retreated position, alternating its use conveniently.
Patent DE 10324435 A1 disclosed by Hensel Frank describes a frontal windshield for vehicles with the characteristics of having at least a stretch of a cover surface superimposed with another one with extensible qualities, being capable to be extended in unfavorable climate conditions and to provide a bigger frontal protection, however, said invention describes un system which cannot be removed from the front of the driver's visual field, therefore, the stretches of the cover surface superimposed one on another will darken the driver's vision reducing his/her visual range. This situation is avoided with the present invention of the Frontal Extensible Roof, which not being used is retreated in a superimpose way on the structural front of the vehicle, without affecting the driver's vision. Another essential characteristic in which both structure differ is that the Extensible Frontal Roof neither modifies the vehicle shape nor causes a permanent structural presence as an attached complement in the front of it when not being in a use position, without forcing the driver to use an upper frontal shield or windshield if it is not desired.
Patent DE 19629879 A1 refers to the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,253.
Patent DE 1710216 U describes an upper structure for bikes which provides general safety. Even though it can function as a protection against adverse climate it neither discloses detachable characteristics nor shows any capacity of being foldable and/or extensible, placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
Patent DE 19537937 describes a roof for motorcycles suitable for use and structural universal characteristics, with a main structural frame formed by two surrounding lateral sticks and a complementary cover, and although it protects drivers of vehicles without a roof from adverse climate conditions, it does not have deployable and/or extensible qualities in its structure.
Patent DE 1960 5071 A1 describes a covering device. The curve roof is connected with two sticks which support and they are linked with a module through which they slide in circumference extending the roof and taking it forwards and backwards to have it in an uncovered position. Although it could be considered closer to an extensible characteristic or folding due to the ability of the structure to modify its position, said system differs basically from the present invention, since it is referred to slipping surfaces with an opened position and another closed position with a base on two lateral axis and rotors, and not in a system of modular surfaces connected between each other with abilities to extend one sheet on another, in a lineal and continuous way placed in a frontal position of the vehicle.
Patent DE 19748807 A1 describes a roof for bicycles which discloses different ways of solution and ways where one of its characteristics is being able to retreat in three stretches and remain connected to the vehicle even not being unfolded. It functions as a protection to the passengers form inclement climate and it remains retreated in the back part of the vehicle when being dismantled, but definitely it makes it with a different technique and it is not referred to a roof with extensible characteristics placed in a retreated position below the height of the handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
Patent DE 10 2004 010 049 A1 describes a particular frontal windshield for vehicles without body shell which protects the driver from inclement climate and sun. It has the ability of assembling and subjecting en a removable way, but the present invention is subjected to a front position and folds and it is unfolded for its convenient use and at the driver's will, in a more practical and useful way of being uninstalled.
Patent DE 20 2007 002 826 U1 describes an integral protection cabin for bicycles. Even though it functions as a protection to the vehicle passenger/s from rain, it neither disclose any removable characteristics nor discloses with the chance of being extensible and/or retractable and it is not placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver and/or companions' visual field.
Patent 2 335 821 of Spanish Patent and Trademark Office by Patrick Tonnelier describes a covering modular device for motorcycles and the like. The cabin is comprised of a group of continuous slipping panels from the front and back of the vehicle, connected by two lateral linked by two pivoting axes, completing a totally covered surface in its closed position. Although it could be considered closer to a foldable characteristic due to the ability of the structure to open and close, said system basically differs from the present invention, since it is referred to slipping extensible surfaces by the action of dos pivotal axes, and not by the action of the continuous slipping of the sheets. With the lateral axis that the structure needs to pivot it becomes so heavy, with a complicated body shell which partially impedes maneuverability and vision, comprising an excessive protection cabin to preserve passengers from adverse climate, not very practical and heavy.
Patent DE 198 34 186 A1 refers to the below described invention herein with register JP11049065A.
Patent 2 649 064 of Nacional Institute of Industrial Property in Paris, in the name of Sovanna, describes an integral vehicle with an outer characteristics comprising an integral safety structure for the vehicle passengers which also protects from adverse climate conditions. Although it discloses the condition of being folding or “convertible” from an opened position at the back part of the vehicle to the front part, it is solved by two pivotal lateral axis, reducing maneuverability and extending the lateral edge of the body shell. It is not referred to a light and practical structure and the slipping way differs from the present invention formed by various layers which extensible extend slipping in continuous axis over itself placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver and/or companions' visual field.
Patent FR 2768389 A1 describes a removable structure to provide a structural safety protection in motorcycles from a structure extending from a back part of the vehicle to a front part. Its design makes it specifically useful for the vehicle model which is disclosed in the invention, with precise and coincident dimensions between the cover roof and the body shell of the vehicle, therefore, does not refer to an adaptable and removable structure, comprised of extensible slipping panels by slipping links placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver and/or companions' visual field.
Patent FR 2769281 describes a vehicle frontal structure with the characteristic of having at least a stretch of a cover surface over folded with another stretch with extensible qualities, being capable to extend in unfavorable climate conditions and to provide a bigger frontal protection, however, said invention describes a system which cannot be removed from an important part of the front of the driver's visual field, therefore, the stretches in the cover surface over folded one on another will darken the driver's vision reducing his/her visual range. This situation is avoided with the present invention of an Extensible Frontal Roof, when not being in use it is retreated in a over folded way on the structural front of the vehicle, without affecting the driver's vision. Another essential characteristic in which both structures differ is that the Extensible Frontal Roof neither modifies the vehicle shape, nor causes a permanent structural presence as an annexed complement en its front when not being in a use position, without forcing the driver to use a superior frontal shield if not desired, or windshield or a structure abutting to the front part modifying the aspect of the vehicle producing a not very dynamic and obtuse structural load.
Patent WO 2007/129193 A1 by Tonnelier has been previously mentioned with the Patent register 2 649 064 of Nacional Institute of Industrial Property in Paris.
Patent JP11049065A describes a detailed and ingenious device designed to protect the passenger in motorcycles and the like from rain, with a careful technical treatment which allows it to be retreated and kept under the vehicle seat and/or place erected to extend its front o stretch of the roof to complete its deployed position and to form the roof. The development of this patent is excellent, and although it also se shows as a structure which extends from the back part of the vehicle to a front part of the vehicle, it differs from the technical embodiment described herein, while it does not disclose as a frontal implementation unit with abilities of extending and retreating by sheets over folded on each other by a slipping system for its practical and comfortable installation and uninstallation, placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver and/or companions' visual field.
Patent JP2004330884 describes a detachable roof for bicycles suitable for use and structural universal characteristics, with a main structural frame and a complementary cover, and although it protects the drivers in vehicles without a roof from adverse climate conditions in a removable way, it does not have deployable and/or extensible qualities in its structure, without any abilities of being installed and removed during the route at will, placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
Patent JP200596719 describes un detachable roof for bicycles suitable for use and structural universal characteristics, with a main structural frame and a complementary cover, and although it protects the drivers in vehicles without a roof from adverse climate conditions in a removable way, it does not have deployable and/or extensible qualities in its structure, without any abilities of being installed and removed during the route at will, placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
Patent WO 2008 1012624 A2 describes an upper structure for bicycles which provides structural safety. Although it can function as a protection against adverse climate it neither discloses detachable characteristics not it has any abilities of being foldable and/or extensible, placed in a retreated position below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
Patent WO 2009/063311 A1 describes a partial roof covering the back upper surface of the bicycle passengers, with a back connector which supports it. It is inefficient to cover the front and the upper front part of the passenger, being it an essential area to Project the driver from rain and inclement climate which affect directly from these directions. Definitely it is not referred to a roof with extensible characteristics placed in the front of the vehicle, below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field in its retreated position.
Patent GB 743218 A by Joseph Bush describes a frontal structure of vehicles with the characteristic of having at least a stretch of a cover surface over folded with another one with extensible qualities, being capable to extend in unfavorable climate conditions and to provide a bigger frontal protection, however, said invention describes a system which cannot be removed from an important part of the front of the driver's visual field, therefore, the stretches of cover surface over folded one on another will give the driver's vision reducing his/her visual range. This situation is avoided with the present invention of an Extensible Frontal Roof, when not being in use it is retreated on the structural front of the vehicle, without affecting the driver's vision at all. Another essential characteristic in which both structures differ is that the Extensible Frontal Roof neither modifies the vehicle shape, nor causes a permanent structural presence as an annexed complement en its front when not being in use position, without forcing the driver, if not desired, to use a superior frontal shield, or windshield or a structure which abuts to the front modifying the vehicle shape producing a not very dynamic and obtuse structural load.
Patent GB 2241477A by John Preston defines a removable roof for motorcycles or the like. It is comprised by a general rigid structure connected in a front part and another back part of the vehicle. It keeps functional characteristics similar to the patent herein described, but it differs from it in that it does not disclose adaptable linking modules and it does not have structural mobility, in order to, by the extension and over folding of its component parts through the slipping linking and/or extensible systems, modifying its shape from an opened position to a closed position, depending on the climate conditions and at the driver's will.
Patent CZ 2264 U1 describes a bar structure placed at the sides of a motorcycle model to be raised in a rotating way and comprising a supporting structure for a tarpaulin. It is referred to an structure proposed to produce a roof which protects in adverse climate conditions like rain, snow, etc. Modifying its shape to be completed, however its system differs from the patent herein disclosed, with extensible characteristics from the front part of the vehicle, extending in a modular way to reach a complete opened position, spreading out over the passenger/s head, placed in the front of the vehicle, below the height of the vehicle handlebar, without interfering the driver's visual field.
There exist some motorcycles and vehicles models without body shell which at present include a higher protection system against adverse climate conditions, manufacturers of human powered vehicles with upper and lateral coverings, and some perimetral structural safety adaptations in this type of vehicles. Prototypes of vehicles with a covering structure and various images in the WEB have been also noticed, all of them describing this type of devices, which, however, still does not describe any of the characteristics in the system described by the present patent of Invention.
As shown, the prior art in the field of the invention for “Roofs for motorcycles and the like” is widely developed, with various model and proposals which, due to different convenient reasons for global vehicular traffic development, nowadays we are starting to appreciate in an incipient global market but with outlooks to achieve a wide development. Therefore and according to the current art, it is appropriate the creation of a new generation of light, ergonomic and practical “Frontal Extensible Roofs”, which give the motorcycle driver the chance to retreat them practically and conveniently while not being in use and keep them unfolded in adverse climate conditions. Roofs with extensible characteristics which could be installed and removed at will easily and by various supporting systems, turning these types of vehicles into light types in options of main transport every time and in every big city in the world, contributing this way to urban free and a healthier traffic, favoring energy save and fuel consumption for encouraging the use of more ergonomic and sustainable vehicles and then cars.